


The Futurist

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comics Elements, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, Librarian Wong, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, cute I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: So... I started another fic xD this one comes fromRDJ's album(seriously, go listen to it if you still haven't). It's supposed to be a 10 parts fic butfair warning:slow updates, so bear with me, ok?Tell me if you like it and if I should keep it going, you're my inspiration and will to continue.





	1. Man like me

**Author's Note:**

> So... I started another fic xD this one comes from [RDJ's album](https://open.spotify.com/album/1A9WJe0SrkiYBeN3oK3NT9) (seriously, go listen to it if you still haven't). It's supposed to be a 10 parts fic but **fair warning:** slow updates, so bear with me, ok?
> 
> Tell me if you like it and if I should keep it going, you're my inspiration and will to continue.

«Come on Stephen, you gotta live every once in a while, you're like an hermit» Wong says, dragging Stephen by his sleeve.

«I'm not an hermit» Stephen rolls his eyes but doesn't fight his friend, «I'm just not a people person»

Wong sighs and turns around, «Look Steph, I understand why you hide yourself in your house after the incident and what happened to your hands, I do!» he says, gesturing to said hands covered by a pair of yellow gloves, «But you can't sulk forever, go out, get drunk, spend time with me and Christine, we miss you»

It's Stephen's turn to sigh, «Fine, but if I don't have fun, you'll never do that again»

«Ok ok, whatever»

Wong leads him to a bar («Really, Wong? A bar?») where they let bands or solo singers perform. In fact, there's a little stage with speakers, a piano and a microphone in the far corner and the bar on the opposite side of the room. White tables fill up the rest of the floor and up to the balconies all around. It's a nice bar, Stephen can't deny it. They sit at a table in the second row from the stage. There's music, not too loud though, so the patrons can talk without raising their voices.

Wong stands, saying he'll go grab a couple of beers at the bar and Stephen nods, already taking his phone from the front pocket of his jeans.

The night is pleasant, although Stephen will never admit it. It's when they're drinking their second beer that the lights go soft and someone walks on stage.

The man's big brown eyes scan the crowd as he sits at the piano, «Hi» he smiles into the microphone, «it's been a long time since I sang for more than two persons so go easy on me, deal?»

The crowd chuckles and applauds. He's charming, and pretty handsome, Stephen thinks.

«This, ah, song is kinda new» the man starts again, «hope you like it»

 _This is the night I've been dreaming of forever_  
_The mirror takes a look at my face_  
_I'll never set foot in that rat hole again_  
_But I'll drive to your place_

The club falls silent as the man starts singing, everyone mesmerized by his voice.

 _I spit gravel as I back out of the back door_  
_And the twenties roll around in my hand_  
_It's funny now, when I don't show up on Monday_  
_They'll go nuts, and eat their hats, well, what do you think of that?_

Stephen sips his beer absent-mindedly, unable to look away.

When the song ends, the man looks around the crowd again, his eyes stopping on Stephen, who stares back.

The man is the first one to break eye contact by looking at the piano and clearing his throat. This one, Stephen knows it. It's a piano version of _Driven to tears_ by The Police.

Halfway through the song, Wong taps his arm, whispering through the music to not disturb the quiet atmosphere it created.

«I have to take this one» he says, showing the incoming call on his phone. Stephen nods and watches as Wong makes his way to a door on the other side of the room before dropping his eyes to his own phone. Christine downloaded an app that, she said, could help him with the tremors. It's not a great thing, and Stephen doesn't see any improvement, but at least he thinks that if he looks busy, no one will bother him.

No such luck.

«Nice facial hair» Stephen hears someone say to his left, when he raises his eyes, there's the man of the stage, a beer in his hand.

«I never saw you here» he continues.

«That's not really my scene»

«Oh,» the man sits, raising his eyebrows, «and what is your scene?»

«Something fancier» Stephen smirks.

«Is that so?» the man smirks back, then turns to the bartender, «hey Carl» he calls, «I'll pay for whatever fancy pants here is having»

«Sure thing, Tony»

«That's my name» the man, Tony, says before taking a sip of his drink, «My parents called me Anthony, friends call me Tony, but you can call me tonight»

Stephen snorts, «Do these lines actually work?»

Tony shrugs, «Maybe they will someday»

«I'm Stephen by the way» he says and goes to shake Tony's hand but his tremors stop him. Tony's eyes fall to his hands, but if he notices the tremors, he doesn't comment on it.

Instead he says, «Are gloves a part of your scene too?»

Stephen looks at his hands too, «No,» he says, gripping the table to still them, unable to make eye contact for the first time since this conversation started, «no, that's another story»

«Well,» Tony says taking a napkin with one hand and a pen from his jacket with the other, «if you ever want to tell me» he continues, scribbling something on the napkin, «call me, yeah?»

Stephen takes the paper where, he sees, there's a number written on it. When he looks up at Tony again, he just winks and walks away, Stephen's eyes trailing after him and stopping on his ass. Not bad.

It's a couple of minutes later that Wong returns from his call. «Mrs Swinton wanted to know if her books were all where she left them» he says rolling his eyes. Wong's boss, an old lady who her employees call Ancient One (no one knows old old she is, but it seems a lot, by how Wong talks about her and the crinkles he so fondly mentions all the time) and is very attentive of her books. She says they belong to her family for generations, Wong thinks they're hers since forever. They look ancient, just like her.

«What's that?» Wong asks, pointing at Tony's number, then his eyes widen, understanding what it is, «Is that a phone number?» he grins, «Old Stephen Strange still gets it, uh?»

Stephen rolls his eyes at that, «It's nothing» he mutters, folding the napkin and putting it in his jeans pocket.

Wong shakes his head, «Bullshit, you made a friend» he says wiggling his eyebrows.

«Shut up, Wong!» Stephen says turning to his beer. He's not hiding a blush. Stephen Strange doesn't blush.

«Mh» Stephen can hear the smirk on Wong's face. The fucker.

«You owe me a breakfast for bringing you here and make you meet your special friend»

Stephen turns sharply, «He's not my "special friend"»

Wong snickers and Stephen pushes him, making the other man laugh more.


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! It took me only almost two months but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Stephen is leaning on the kitchen island, his phone in one hand and Tony's number in the other. It's been three days since Wong dragged him in that bar and he met the handsome singer.

«Stephen, you either call him or I do» Wong says from the couch, without raising his eyes from the book he's reading.

«Who's him?» Christine asks from behind him, rummaging through cupboards to get a bowl for the popcorn.

«We went out some days ago and Stephen met someone» Wong smirks at Christine while she makes her way to the couch, popcorn bowl in hand.

«Is he handsome?»

«Remind me again why you're here?» Stephen interjects. 

«Movie night!» his friends say in unison, munching popcorn. 

Christine pats the couch cushion next to her, «Come on Steph, drop your ass here and tell me everything about this mystery man while the movie starts»

And so Stephen does. Halfway through the story, when Stephen says Tony's name, Christine interrupts, «Wait a second, what was the bar name again?»

Wong shrugs, «Mark something I think»

«Was it by chance Mark 42?»

«Probably, why?» Stephen asks.

«Dude!» Christine exclaims, hitting him on the arm, «Brown eyes, goatee, Tony? You met Tony fucking Stark! That man is a legend, how do you not know him?»

«How do _you_ know him?» Wong asks. 

«He founded the September Foundation Grant where he gives money to schools and prodigies, he presented it at the MIT two years ago. And not only that, he's a philanthropist, always helping people in need» Christine explains, «he's a... hero»

«Careful Stephen, looks like Christine has a crush on your man»

«He's not my man» Stephen says at the same time Christine gives Wong the bird.

«Not if you don't call him!»

Stephen rolls his eyes, «Fine, I'll call him after the movie»

«Now!» Wong and Christine say simultaneously.

«Fine, I'm going, I'm going» Stephen sighs standing up. He dials Tony's number, taking his place back on the kitchen counter while he presses his phone on his ear.

Tony picks up at the third ring, «Stark»

«Hello, Tony»

«Stephen? I was afraid you forgot me... Or maybe I scared you off» Stephen can hear a smile in Tony's voice. He can't help it, a small smile forms on his face too. He pretends not to notice his friends exchange a look from where they're watching from the couch, movie forgotten.

«No, you definitely have not scared me off»

«Sweet»

Stephen hears noises in the background, then Tony's muffled voice saying something along the lines of _give me five minutes_ before saying in the receiver, «Look, I'm sorry but I'm pretty busy right now. I can treat you to dinner tonight, if you're free?»

«I would love to, Tony»

«Awesome! Text me the address and I pick you up at 7?»

«Yeah, sure thing»

More muffled voices and then Tony says, «I have to run, see you tonight» before hanging up.

Stephen turns to Wong and Christine who pretend they didn't hear the whole thing. He goes to sit between them two and, when they look at him expectantly, he sighs and says, «Yes, it's a date»

Wong pats him on the shoulder while Christine full-on squeals and hugs him, exclaiming, «Little Stephen is all grown up!»

~~~~~~~~~~

Christine insisted to stay over and help Stephen pick up something to wear. She chose a pair of dark jeans and a white button down.

«You look amazing» she says, pleased with herself, «just put on the leather jacket I gave you years ago and it'll be perfect»

«Thank you, Christine» Stephen says. He starts to look around in his bedroom.

«Christine?»

«Yeah?»

«Were are my gloves?»

«I... Uhm... Put those away»

«Why?»

She sighs, «Stephen, you have beautiful hands, it's a shame to hide them in those gloves»

«I also have scars on them» Stephen says, raising his trembling hands, «the gloves prevent people to see them»

Christine takes his hands in hers, «At least don't use the yellow ones? I asked Wong for his black gloves»

«As long as I hide those ugly scars» Stephen mutters, taking Wong's gloves and putting them on. If Christine heard it, she doesn't comment on it and Stephen is grateful.

Stephen phone goes off, signaling a text. He goes to take it, but Christine is faster.

«Uuh, it's your boyfriend» she sing-songs.

«Christine» he warns, but she ignores it.

«He says that he's down here, he's driving an orange car» she says giving him back his phone. She kisses his cheek, «Have fun, I'll clean up here»

When Stephen is halfway to the front door, she yells, «And tell me everything!»

Stephen shakes his head on his way out. He puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looks around for an orange car. He doesn't have to because he notices car lights flashing. He smiles and gets in the car.

«Hi» Tony says. He's wearing blue shades against the setting sun and Stephen can see the crinkles around his eyes when he's smiling. It's cute.

«Hi» Stephen parrots buckling his belt, «where are we going?»

Tony starts the car, «A friend of mine will perform a jazz session and I thought to go there» he smiles Stephen's way, «I hope you like jazz» 

Stephen shrugs, «I can't say I hate it»

It's not a long ride and it's spent mostly in silence. Tony stops the car in front of a black club with a piano as canopy. The blue flag on top of the piano reads Blue Note Jazz. Inside the club is all suffused lighting and indistinct chatter made by the patrons sitting at the tables. A band is preparing their instruments on the stage and Tony leads them there, calling «Rhodey bear!» when they're close enough. A man fumbling with a saxophone raises his eyes and smiles wide when he spots Tony. 

«Look who finally crawled out of his garage» he says, patting Tony on the back, «how have you been, Tones?»

«Eh, been better» Tony smiles, «this is Stephen. Stephen, colonel James Rhodes,» he leans in conspiratorially, «I have to specify his rank every time»

Rhodes punches him on the arm, «Like I don't have to drop hints at your MIT masters every now and then» then to Stephen, «beware of this one, he's an asshole»

«Don't worry» Stephen smirks, «I'm used to those»

«What's that supposed to mean?» Tony gasps indignantly and both Stephen and Rhodes just laugh.

«Nothing Tones, we're just fucking with you» Rhodes says when the laugh subsides. He looks at his watch, «The show starts in five minutes, nice to meet you Stephen» and with that, he walks on stage and in the back.

Tony turns to him, «I let it pass but only because I like you. Now come, I know the perfect spot» he says and walks to a table. From there, Stephen can see the whole band without anyone being blocked by anyone else.

The band comes on stage some moments later. With Rhodes at the saxophone, there are other three people that Tony explains are his "buddies in arms". They have time to place their orders before Rhodes' band start playing. The music is too loud to exchange any dialog but not unpleasant. Rhodes' band plays the most famous, from Gerry Rafferty's _Baker Street_ to Glenn Miller's _In the Mood_ , even a few notes of _Don't scare me papa_ , mostly known as _The Axman's Jazz_. When the show is over, Rhodes thanks the audience and then comes down the stage to say goodbye, wishing them a good night. They stay there a while longer, enjoying the soft swing playing in the background.

«I used to play the piano» Stephen says, interrupting the silence. He doesn't know how it came out, probably because he's staring at the slick black piano on stage.

«Used to?»

«Yes, I... Don't play anymore» Stephen replies, hiding his hands under the table, a force of habit more than anything.

«Don't or can't?» Tony's question makes him turn his head. He should be offended by such bluntness, his hands are still a delicate subject and Tony is no more than a stranger.

Tony raises his hands in surrender, «Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't want to assume»

«No, no, it's...» Stephen shakes his head, «it's not easy for me to talk about it»

Tony shrugs, «Ok, well, change of topic, what do you do for a living?»

«I was a surgeon»

«Ooh a surgeon» Tony smirks, wiggling his eyebrows, «I found myself a sexy doctor»

Stephen rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, «Ex-doctor, Tony»

«You may not operate, but you still have your PhD»

«What about you?»

«Engineer» Tony replies, sipping his drink, «CEO of Stark Industries, you probably heard of it» he finishes casually.

Stephen scoffs, «It's not that hard to avoid your tower, Stark»

«Oh, so you _do_ know who I am» Tony smirks.

Silence falls again between them, but it's not uncomfortable. After what feels like hours, Stephen asks the question that's bugging him since the dinner started, «What even do you see in me?»

«Well, you're very good looking and you didn't punch me when I started flirting with you» 

«No» Stephen says, «I mean, what do you _see_ in me? I'm broken, Tony» 

Tony looks at him, _really_ looks at him, «We're all broken, somehow. Look at me, I have PTSD, panic attacks, a father who never loved me and the only person I _did_ love realized that I'm too much effort for her and broke it off» he sighs, «We were to get married. Honestly, I don't blame her, I'm a handful... You know why I was on that stage that night? Because I've been in my lab for months, working, trying to distract myself from a broken heart, and my good friend Bruce begged me to go out»

Stephen smiles, «I was there because my good friend Wong begged me to go out and get drunk»

Tony smiles back, «We're a mess, aren't we»

Stephen bites his lip, «It was a car accident» he says, slowly taking off his gloves. He can tell Tony, like Tony hinted at his father and PTSD and ex. Stephen knows that it couldn't have been easy for Tony, he's good at taking hints. 

«What?» Tony asks distracted, too focused on Stephen's hands.

«A car accident» Stephen repeats, laying his hands on the table for Tony to see. The other man traces the scars along his fingers with feather like touches, almost reverently. Part of Stephen wants to cry, the other part wants to hide them again.

«I was driving a little too much over the limit on a curvy road,» he says instead, «a little distraction and I fell down a cliff, it wasn't too high, but still» his hands tremble, and Stephen feels like it's not just the disease, «Shattered bones and nerves damage, my friend Christine told me they did everything they could but I couldn't operate anymore»

Tony doesn't say anything, just traces his fingers over and over again.

«I can't do anything without a little help» Stephen continues.

Tony takes one of Stephen's hands and kisses it, taking him by surprise. «Don't hide them»

«But--»

«They're beautiful, Stephen. Don't hide them from me anymore» Tony says softly.

Soon after, Tony asks for the check. Stephen insists on paying for his part but Tony Stark is a stubborn son of a bitch,

(«I invited you out, I brought you here, I made you listen to Rhodes' awful band...»

«They weren't that bad»

«... And I'm paying»)

then he drives Stephen back to his apartment. Tony hasn't left his hand since. He even walks Stephen to the door.

«I really had fun tonight» Stephen smiles.

«Me too, I hope I can see you again?»

«I have a lot of time on my hands»

«Sweet» Tony says. Stephen notices that he's inching closer. And that he's standing on his tiptoes. It's kinda cute.

«What are you doing?» he asks with a raised eyebrow and a subtle grin.

«I'm trying to kiss you, you dumbass» Tony replies, «maybe you haven't noticed, but you're taller than me by some--»

Stephen interrupts him by brushing his lips on Tony's, nothing too demanding.

Tony is smiling when they part, «I'll call you, ok?» he says and walks to his car on the other side of the street.

«Wait, I almost forgot» Stephen calls after him. When Tony turns, he continues, «Can you give me your autograph? Christine is a huge fan»

Tony just laughs.


	3. Kimberly Glide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ugh first of all, I'm SO sorry it took me so long but I've been very busy for some time that I didn't even have time to breathe, then I've got a major writer block so grand that I was thinking to delete the whole thing and if that wasn't enough, Endgame happened and, well, if you know, you know...

Stephen is happy. He's pretty sure he wasn't this happy for a long time, and Wong and Christine are happy for him too.

In the week he spent with him, Stephen really likes Tony, he's smart and his wit matches his own, he's also kind of an asshole, but in the good sense of the word.

It's movie night with Wong and Christine again, Stephen wanted to invite Tony too but he said he's busy with some work. Wong is already there and they're waiting for Christine to bring food and the movie, it's her turn today. As if on cue, she lets herself in with her key, «Sup losers, I bought Chinese food and Solo since you heathens haven't seen it yet»

About halfway through the movie, Stephen's phone goes off. He checks the caller ID and excuses himself when he sees it's Tony. He walks to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

«Hello, stranger» Tony says, Stephen can hear the smile in his voice.

Stephen rolls his eyes, «I told you not to call me that»

«Why, it's cute»

«What do you want?» Stephen asks without heat in his voice, «It's movie night and we're watching Solo»

«Ooh Star Wars, nice one. I was wondering if you'd like to come over for lunch tomorrow, I'm free the whole day»

«I wouldn't be opposed to that»

«Awesome, I'll send Happy to come get you»

Stephen smiles, «I'll see you tomorrow then»

«I'm counting the minutes» Tony says before hanging up. Stephen rolls his eyes at Tony's sappiness, fighting a blush. 

When he walks back to the living room, his friends' eyes are glued to the tv. 

«Who was it?» Christine asks, without looking away from Lando explaining Han the functions of the Falcon.

«Tony» Stephen replies, stealing popcorns from her, «I'm gonna have lunch with him tomorrow»

«Cool» Wong says.

«So, what did I miss?»

\---

Happy is a tall man with large shoulders and a fixation for badges, he works for Tony for years now and as much as he would make people think he's strict, he's actually gentle and funny in his weird ways. When Stephen walks out the door, he finds Happy leaning on a shiny black car checking his phone. He looks up and smiles politely at Stephen.

«Good morning, Mr Strange» he says, tucking the phone in his pocket. Stephen doesn't correct him anymore, he asked Happy many times to call him by his first name but the man just said that it's a professional deformation. So he just smiles and greets him in return.

It's a 15 minutes drive from his house in Greenwich Village to Manhattan and other five to the Stark Tower. Happy leaves him in front of the tower's door while he drives to the underground parking lot.

The Stark Tower is a 93 floors high-rise, where more than half the building is occupied by the business division of Stark Industries, four floors are for testing new Stark designs, then biological laboratories, a whole floor for Tony's friend Bruce's laboratory, various offices, the party deck on the 81st floor with the helicopter landing pad under 12 floors of luxurious apartments for all Tony's friends when they come by and need a place to stay. The last floor is Tony's penthouse.

At the front desk, a pretty redhead is clicking away on the desktop.

«Good morning Mrs Friday» Stephen says when he's close enough.

«Stephen! Didn't I tell you you can call me by my first name?» she says in a thick Irish accent, «You here to see the boss?»

«Yes» Stephen smiles.

«Should I announce you? Or is it a surprise?» she smirks.

Stephen thinks for a moment before smirking back at the woman, «Make it a surprise»

«Sure thing» she winks, «I didn't see you take the private elevator to Mr Stark's penthouse»

«Thank you, Helen»

Stephen takes the elevator to the 93rd floor and knocks on the door. Edwin Jarvis, Tony's butler, opens it and steps aside to let Stephen enter, informing him at Tony is in the kitchen. Stephen thanks him and walks in there, finding Tony at the stove, AC/DC playing on the radio. He leans on the doorway, watching his... What? Boyfriend? Partner? Companion? Doesn't matter because Tony turns around and his smile is so bright it makes Stephen's heart miss a beat. Tony Stark's smile is possibly the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

«Hey you» he says, coming closer and pecking Stephen's lips, «Miss Friday didn't announce you»

«I asked her not to, wanted it to be a surprise» Stephen says, then looks over to the stove, «what were you... trying to do?»

Tony follows his line of sight, «Nothing good, apparently»

«If I might interject,» Jarvis' voice comes from behind them, «I asked my wife to cook for you, but Mr Stark can be very stubborn»

Tony rolls his eyes playfully, «I told you, Mr Jarvis, I didn't want Ana to feel obligated»

«On the contrary, Tony, she really loves you»

Stephen is warmed by the familiarity of the situation. Tony told him once, when he first met Mr and Mrs Jarvis, that the butler worked for his father, so they basically know Tony since he was born. Howard was never home, and when he was, Tony really wished that Jarvis was his actual father for how the man treated him. Tony never talked about his father, but for what Stephen knew, he was a piece of trash. Genius, maybe, but a piece of trash nonetheless.

«You know what, call that nice Italian place on the 10th and order something, please»

Jarvis nods, «What would you like me to order?»

«Surprise me, I trust you, Mr Jarvis, you've known me all my life»

«Very well» Jarvis smiles, then turns to Stephen, «and for Mr Strange?»

«Whatever Tony takes, thank you, Mr Jarvis»

With a last bow, Jarvis walks out of the kitchen.

The moment Jarvis is out of sight, Tony drops his forehead on Stephen's chest, «I'm sorry, I wanted it to be homemade but I can't cook to save my ass» he mumbles.

Stephen chuckles and puts his finger under Tony's chin to make him look up.

«I could care less» he says before kissing him.

\---

After the best penne alla marinara Stephen ever had and some yelling at crappy tv, Tony got bored, and when Tony is bored he is... Restless. He started to play with Stephen's fingers, then decided to fiddle with the remote only to straddle Stephen a moment later.

«Tony» he warns.

«Yeah» Tony says, not really paying attention, more focused on kissing down Stephen's neck.

«We should clean up a little»

«Guess so» Tony says, distracted.

«Anthony»

Tony smirks against his neck, «I like it when you say my full name»

«Not that... ah... I'm not enjoying this, but I'd prefer for Mr Jarvis to find everything in order when he comes back»

Just then, Happy's voice comes from the other room, «Ma'am, you can't be here»

«I'm his mother, I'm allowed to be here» another voice says as Tony disentangle himself from Stephen, standing up. Stephen looks up at him and mouths "mother?". He knows what happened to the Starks, everyone knows. Car accident, both Howard and Maria died on the scene. Tony only shrugs, confused.

A moment later, a woman with grey hair strides past the door with Happy on her heels. She stops and looks at Tony, hands on her mouth and shining eyes.

«Mr Stark, I'm sorry, I--» Happy starts but Tony cuts him off, not looking away from the woman who called herself his mother mere seconds ago.

«It's ok, Happy, you can go»

The head of security spare another glance between the two and walks out of the room. At the sound of the doors closing, the woman walks up to Tony, «My boy» she whispers, putting either hand on his cheek, thumbs caressing under his eyes, «You grew up so beautiful»

It all seems so... intimate, and Stephen feels out of place.

«Maybe I should--» he starts to say but Tony stops him with a hand on his wrist.

«Ma'am,» Tony says softly, «my mother died years ago»

«Oh baby» the woman says, taking his free hand. The other is still clasped around Stephen's wrist, as for dear life. Stephen covers it with his own. He didn't know how much of a delicate topic was the death of his parents for Tony but, if the tension in the hand on his skin is of any indication, it must still be pretty hard for Tony to accept it. 

«Maria, she...» the woman closes her eyes and opens them again, «I knew Howard, he helped me a lot, he knew about you, he decided to take care of you»

Tony stays silent for a moment, his shoulders tense, then, «Why did you leave?»

«I was scared for you, I was scared your father would find you and hurt you, or even worse»

Tony scoffs and walks away from her, «Seems like I always get jackpot when it comes to fathers»

«Tony--» Stephen starts but he's interrupted by the woman who calls herself Tony's mother, «With all due respect, sir, that's none of your business»

«No, it is his business» Tony retorts, «because I just found out I was adopted and that my real father wanted to possibly kill me if he had the chance, so maybe I need my boyfriend's comfort»

Stephen's lips form into a smile as he catches Tony's eyes. He's smiling too, though it's not his usual shit eating grin, it's softer, warmer. The moment is broken when the woman speaks, «Oh... Sorry, I didn't know»

«Look, I'm sorry, ok?» Tony says, pinching the bridge of his nose, «I didn't mean to lash out like that, it's just a lot to take in»

The woman chuckles, «I understand. I'm Amanda by the way, I know you won't call me mom right away, if you ever will, but I'd like to stay in contact»

«I... I would honestly like that» Tony says in a small voice and Amanda smiles. 

\---

Mr Jarvis is showing Amanda her room, leaving the two men to clean up.

«So, what do you think?» Stephen asks, breaking the silence. «About Amanda?» he elaborates when Tony raises one eyebrow at him.

Tony shrugs, «I don't know, she seemed genuine. I asked Miss Friday to do a background check on her already anyway»

Silence settles down once more before Tony speaks again, «Look, about what I said...»

Stephen smirks, «About what?»

«About, you know...» Tony trails off again. He seems to not be able to meet Stephen's eyes. It's kind of adorable.

«I don't think I know what you're talking about»

Tony rolls his eyes, «You know, about me calling you my boyfriend in front of Amanda»

«Oh, so you mean that part, what about it?»

«I've been thinking about that, you know, and it seems fitting, I mean, we spend time together and all that»

«You know, for a pretty smart guy you can be really stupid sometimes»

Tony hits him on the arm, «Shut up, I'm not for the whole feelings talk, ok»

Stephen touches his neck, kisses his forehead, «Alright big guy» he chuckles, «I would like to call you my boyfriend as well»

Tony raises his head, a smirk playing on his lips, the one Stephen can't resist, «Yeah?»

«Yeah» he confirms and kisses him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comics geeks and some Tony stans know that Tony was actually adopted by Howard and Maria. His biological parents were SHIELD agents Amanda Armstrong and Jude, who was a double agent for Hydra. When Jude tried to convince Amanda to accept Hydra's protection, she stabbed him with a pair of scissors in the neck and, shocked and already pregnant with Tony, she decided to give up the baby for adoption, on the condition to call him Anthony. SHIELD accepted her request and put the baby in an orphanage in Sofia, Bulgaria. Howard, founder of SHIELD, kept an eye on the baby and adopted him.
> 
> If you want to know more, there's a page on Marvel wiki dedicated to Amanda Armstrong :)


End file.
